stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Gebruiker:Echocho/Archief1
__TOC__ Hi (unfortunately I can't contact you on wikination...), I've seen your work! I like it, maybe you want to publish some of your books in my country (English)/the countries on this wiki. I'm willing to help you with some (small) translations, just give me a sign ;)--Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 14:53 (UTC) :Seeing the books published outside of Lovia would be fun. How exactly do you wanna go about this then? I understand you want to publish Dutch translations here, or am I mistaking? Do you have a certain publisher in mind? Echocho 19 mei 2009 18:34 (UTC) ::As all the articles about your books aren't very long (I thought), because they are descriptions, I can translate them to Dutch - it wouldn't be a problem. But they can also be published in English, as Newport is a bilingual country. If I'm right you have a Lovian publisher? Maybe you want to make an international company of it ;), otherwise we can also found a new company or find some existing companies, like Esdoorntje. --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 18:40 (UTC) :::Btw, if you need a home: Newport#Bestuurlijke indeling ;) --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 18:41 (UTC) ::::Esdoorntje would be very honored to publish your books indeed :) 19 mei 2009 18:43 (UTC) :::::Esdoorntje looks just fine! And I like the idea of the books being published in two languages (in Newport, or anywhere else), names can be 'translated' too to fit the language better, on one condition though: I'd like to be able to change the names (or have final word) if they seem to silly to me or anything like that, know what I mean? Echocho 19 mei 2009 18:52 (UTC) ::::::No problem at all :) --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 18:55 (UTC) :::::::Alex and Echocho, do you think the Newport publications can be the same as the Libertan ones? 19 mei 2009 19:03 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, so Libertas and Newport are really separate, doesn't really matter to me, they can be the same. Even if Bucureştean wants it separated, I'd still like to see them published in Libertas as well. -- Echocho 19 mei 2009 19:08 (UTC) :::::::::Good :) Our publisher is located in the five mile range of the international border, so that won't be a problem. 19 mei 2009 19:09 (UTC) ::::::::::Lol. They can be the same, it's no problem. --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 19:15 (UTC) Kan iemand me vertellen over wat voor boeken het hier eigenlijk gaat? --OoWeThBe 20 mei 2009 04:45 (UTC) :Het gaat om de boeken gepubliceerd door Goodread Publishings. En de anderen mogen gerust ook Nederlands spreken, hoor, ik dacht dat het ergens op de Engelse wiki wel te lezen was dat ik tweetalig ben. Maar gezien de hogere activiteit hier, denk ik eraan naar hier te verhuizen, en hier aan de slag te gaan met een Nederlandstalige/Tweetalige uitgeverij en zo, als dat goed is. Echocho 21 mei 2009 08:33 (UTC) ::Ah dat is zeker goed! :D :::Dankjewel! Echocho 21 mei 2009 08:41 (UTC) ::::Gaer gezag, jónk :) --OoWeThBe 21 mei 2009 08:42 (UTC) --OoWeThBe 21 mei 2009 08:40 (UTC) Hey! We hebben nog geen Joodse gemeenschap in Newport (:P). En je bent nog dakloos ook :| --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 09:38 (UTC) :Lol ^^ Je bent alvast ook welkom in Maple Hills, waar ik maar al te graag wat Engelssprekenden ontvang. Of misschien is Wikistad zelf wel meer jouw dada Je ziet maar. 21 mei 2009 09:47 (UTC) ::Bedankt, jongens, maar als gebruiker ben ik niet meteen van plan me ergens te vestigen, ik 'speel' liever met 'personages', zo zou ik graag de Engelse David Goodwin, zoon van William, ergens willen laten wonen (waar precies weet ik nog niet), met z'n Nederlandstalige vriendin. Dat lijkt me een goede manier om m'n Engelstalige uitgeverij naar hier over te brengen. David kan dan de tweetalige pendant hier runnen. Ik ga er vanavond mee aan de slag, denk ik. Echocho 21 mei 2009 10:25 (UTC) Rock je? Als je écht rockt, koop dan zeker het album War Child, nu te koop in de betere winkels :P Greenday2 22 mei 2009 15:19 (UTC) :Geloof het of niet, maar ik was daarnet z'n pagina aan het lezen en dacht een userbox te maken met "Deze gebruikers lievelingslied is Its just porn van War Child", zal ik dus ook doen :P. Echocho 22 mei 2009 15:21 (UTC) ::Lees Dagblaðið Nýttfróns voor een recensie :P --OoWeThBe 22 mei 2009 15:21 (UTC) :::Whaha, OWTB :P Greenday2 22 mei 2009 15:21 (UTC) :: Lol. Weet je, Full Frontal Buddha rockt ook lekker :p 22 mei 2009 15:22 (UTC) Coole naam :P Nu snap ik het: Echo-cho-cho-o :P 24 mei 2009 12:49 (UTC) :Ja, TahR78 was al ingenomen, dus ik moest snel iets verzinnen... Echocho 24 mei 2009 12:55 (UTC) ::-.- 24 mei 2009 12:56 (UTC) ::: Hahaha --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 13:02 (UTC) --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 18:42 (UTC) :Wie weet zet ik er David Goodwin met z'n vriendin er wel neer. Echocho 24 mei 2009 18:45 (UTC) ::Even kijken of de grondwet dat niet verbiedt :P --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 18:46 (UTC) :::Oh, ja, da's waar, ik loop te hard van stapel. Echocho 24 mei 2009 18:47 (UTC) ::::Ik heb nog gelijk ook :S http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Grondwet_van_Newport#Populatie... --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 18:49 (UTC) :::::Maar ze mogen dus wel in Newport 'wonen'. Echocho 24 mei 2009 18:50 (UTC) ::::::Ja hoor :) --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 18:58 (UTC) Interview Newport Times # Wat denk je als je Nieuwvromen (Nýttfrón) hoort? (eerste ingeving) --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:02 (UTC) "Katholiek", in de betekenis van 'vroom', door de vernederlandste naam. Echocho 24 mei 2009 19:06 (UTC) :Hmm.. ok, fair enough ;) Maar ik bedoel het land, waar denk je dan aan. --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:07 (UTC) :: :P Eerlijk gezegd weet ik er maar weinig van af, maar "Vikingen" en "Noors" komt wel in me op. Echocho 24 mei 2009 19:10 (UTC) ::: Ok, merci :) --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:10 (UTC) :::: Graag gedaan. Echocho 24 mei 2009 19:11 (UTC) :::::Je bedoelt IJslands :P --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 19:12 (UTC) ::::::Ja, maar ik associeer Vikingen eigenaardig genoeg met Noor(d)s... Echocho 24 mei 2009 19:13 (UTC) :::::::bwc) Hetzelfde. --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:14 (UTC) Complimenten Je schrijft mooie, relatief uitgebreide artikelen! Ga zo door --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 18:49 (UTC) :Inderdaad, ik ben het eens met Bucu ;) 28 mei 2009 18:49 (UTC) ::Straks ga ik nog blozen! Maar heel, heel binnenkort (vanaf morgen) zal het even uit zijn met de fun: examens. En ik probeer mezelf dan zo veel mogelijk van de pc weg te houden. Jullie zijn dus alvast op de hoogte. Echocho 28 mei 2009 18:51 (UTC) :::Ach ja, iedereen heeft het bepaalde periodes wat drukker, tis niet anders. --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 18:53 (UTC) ::::Jah, die examens... :D Ik zou mezelf ook moeten verbieden te Wikistadden en te Facebooken :p 28 mei 2009 19:10 (UTC) :::::Geen eindexamens? --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 19:14 (UTC) ::::::Jewel :) 28 mei 2009 19:19 (UTC) :::::::Aiii... gelukkig kan ik nog twee jaar lang niksen. --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 19:21 (UTC) ::::::::Lol. Jullie in NL hebben blijkbaar speciale eindexamens (http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eindexamen). Bij ons in België zijn de laatste examens in het zesde middelbaar (laatste jaar) niet anders dan de andere. Gewoon, de laatste :D 28 mei 2009 19:23 (UTC) :::::::::O joh. Bij onze zesdeklassers is zo'n gedoe geweest laatste weken, volgensmij zijn ze al bijna klaar, maar het heeft ff geduurd :P --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 19:51 (UTC) ::::::::::Bij het VMBO-proefwerk op het schooleindexamen stonden bij scheikunde de antwoorden erbij. Ze hadden per ongeluk ook het correctiemodel uitgedeeld! :D --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 04:45 (UTC) :::::::::::Limburgers... de Nederlandse Belgen! :P --Bucureştean 29 mei 2009 14:20 (UTC) :::::::::::: :þ Zaten we maar bij Vlaanderen! :D --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 14:21 (UTC) ::::::::::::: België, bedoel je hehe. Echocho 29 mei 2009 14:38 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Wallonië mogen ze van mij door de WC spoelen... --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 14:43 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Samen met Limburg* --Bucureştean 29 mei 2009 14:45 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::En de rest van de wereld. Echocho 29 mei 2009 14:45 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Vooral Roemenië :'( --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 14:46 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Haters. Geen Limburg = Geen Wilders = Betere wereld. --Bucureştean 29 mei 2009 14:49 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Mensenhater, ja, maar niks in 't bijzonder, hoor. En bedankt om m'n overlegpagina wat op te ruimen :) Echocho 29 mei 2009 14:51 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Deed ik per ongeluk, ik wou reverten want iemand haalde mijn comment weg, maar in de tussentijd had je al gereageerd dus ging jouw comm weg. --Bucureştean 29 mei 2009 14:52 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Neem ik je ook niet kwalijk, je kunt er niet doen, als Roemeen. Echocho 29 mei 2009 14:53 (UTC) Trek jezelf toch af. --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 14:54 (UTC) :?!? Als dat aan mij was gericht: dankjewel, als dat aan Bucurestean was gericht: laat dat, aub Echocho 29 mei 2009 14:55 (UTC) ::Waoren aedeling. Ich misdach dir èn noe weite'ch al good. Beloester dich mer. --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 14:57 (UTC) :::Lol. --Bucureştean 29 mei 2009 14:58 (UTC) ::::Ik probeer 't te oncijferen :D: "Waren met adel?. Ik had een verkeerd beeld van je en nu heb ik het goed. Luister naar me." lol, vreemde (en waarschijnlijk foute) vertaling Echocho 29 mei 2009 15:08 (UTC) :::::Het komt niet eens in de buurt :P --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 15:09 (UTC) ::::::Jandorie! Ik wist het. Zucht. Het Limburgs zal haar geheimen niet zomaar aan mij vrijgeven. Echocho 29 mei 2009 15:12 (UTC) :::::::Dit kan helpen. --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 15:14 (UTC) ::::::::"en nu weet ik al goed"?!? lol, de meeste zijn er niet terug te vinden. Echocho 29 mei 2009 15:17 (UTC) :::::::::Weet ik. De Tweede zin was wel zoiets goed :) --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 15:18 (UTC) ::::::::::Ik googelde "misdach" en vond: MISDACH (Ar.), n. An instrument recommended by Albucasis for extracting the foetus. Leishman supposes that it was a straight forceps. Echocho 29 mei 2009 15:21 (UTC) Zou je eens kunnen kijken naar kopje "Vertaling (2)" op mijn OP? Thnks! 29 mei 2009 17:08 (UTC) :Net de nieuwe cover aan het uploaden :P . Echocho 29 mei 2009 17:09 (UTC) ::Goed zo :D 29 mei 2009 17:10 (UTC) Overdoorvan Hoi :) Mag ik dat conceptje van jou op je gebruikerspagina (Over mij, Door mij, Van mij) ook gebruiken? Lijkt me handig :) 30 mei 2009 12:01 (UTC) : Is niet alleen handig, maar ook 'netjes' (in letterlijke en figuurlijke zin), hehe. Doe maar, er staat geen copyright op. :) Echocho 30 mei 2009 12:21 (UTC) Ook kennis gemaakt met Pierlots manier van "straffen" (=de fictievelandenwiki)? :D 30 mei 2009 17:20 (UTC) :Het grappige is dat die wiki bijna alleen maar uit overlegpagina's bestaat. Echocho 30 mei 2009 17:43 (UTC) ::Pierlots manier van een wiki. 30 mei 2009 17:45 (UTC) :::Ik: "Oké, tot later, Pierlot!" - Pierlot: "F*ck you." :D Computer Heb je trouwens een computer in Libertas? :D 30 mei 2009 17:47 (UTC) :Nog niet, maar ik heb zo'n voorgevoel dat dat niet lang meer zo zal zijn. Echocho 30 mei 2009 17:50 (UTC) ::Alvast een aanrader: Vienna Uno :) 30 mei 2009 17:51 (UTC) :::En waar koop ik zo'n computer-machine? Echocho 30 mei 2009 17:51 (UTC) ::::Zelf is dat geen machine, maar zo een laptopdingding (lekker handig) kan je in de Vlints Store kopen. Als je daarna Vienna Uno wil, moet je dat ook ff in de Vlints Store kopen. Je kan het ook laten bestellen. Als je een service wil om je computer in elkaar te zetten, roep me dan maar :D 30 mei 2009 17:54 (UTC) :::::Ik ben in Vlints Store langs geweest. ;) Echocho 30 mei 2009 17:59 (UTC) Vlints Store - Uw bestelling Hier volgt het product wat u hebt besteld in de Vlints Store. We wensen er u veel plezier mee. * Vienna Uno - Vlints North America & Vlints Libertas ** € 68 (Kortingproduct). Zie [review van TLT voor handleiding, info en meningen. * Toshiba Satellite A250 ** € 520. Voor probleemoplossing en hulp kan u naar de website of hoofdzetel gaan U heeft in totaal € 620 betaald. Bedankt voor het kopen bij de Vlints Store. ''-Overhandiging-'' Ook aangeraden om te kopen: Vienna Uno Exclusive Pack. Nu ook met korting! 25 apr 2009 10:51 (UTC) :Bedankt, jongens, nu hoef ik eindelijk niet meer met een kleitablet te werken! Echocho 30 mei 2009 18:46 (UTC) Elien Tymers Als buitenlanderkennende vraag ik jou: wat vind je van Elien Tymers? :P 31 mei 2009 16:39 (UTC) :Leuk, zolang ze maar een eigen stijl vindt, *kuch*Esther Damnes*kuch* Nee, serieus, is leuk gedaan. Echocho 31 mei 2009 16:47 (UTC) :: :P Sorry, was vergeten dat Esther Damnes er ook al was... misschien kunnen ze samenwerken aan een soort grote wolkenkrabber panorama ofzo? xD Trouwens, als je op dat plusje naast bewerken drukt, komt dat bericht toch automatisch onder dat /bodem gedoe.. 31 mei 2009 16:48 (UTC) ::: Plusje? Heb ik niet, misschien omdat ik monobook als stijl heb. Hmm, zou er een manier bestaan om die boodschap beneden te houden??? Echocho 31 mei 2009 16:51 (UTC) ::::Voor zover ik weet helaas niet... wel een zwevende manier maar dat vergt ook veel code. 31 mei 2009 16:51 (UTC) :::::Hm, ik zal het eens rondvragen. Een gezamenlijk groot kunstwerk lijkt me een leuk idee. Maar laten we r nog maar wat mee wachten, nee? Echocho 31 mei 2009 17:01 (UTC) ::::::Idd, ik ga nog wat schilderijen van Elien uploaden en mss ook wat over Anne & Ivan schrijven. 31 mei 2009 17:07 (UTC) :::::::Veel plezier ermee. :) Echocho 31 mei 2009 17:45 (UTC) Jaren Hoi Etsjoosjoo, hoe kom je aan die informatie van al die jaren? :P Ik wil ook wel verder gaan met de paginas.. 2 jun 2009 14:58 (UTC) :Simpel: typ gewoon het jaartal in in het zoekbalkje, dan krijg je alle pagina's te zien waar het jaar in terug te vinden is. Succes! Ik ben blij dat het aanstekelijk werkt :) . Echocho 2 jun 2009 15:01 (UTC) Interwikialinks Een schitterend initiatief, het linken naar alle verschillende wikia's. In feite wordt de UWN nu overbodig. Bedankt voor je inzet! Lars Washington 3 jun 2009 05:55 (UTC) :Hé bedankt, maar ik link bijna uitsluitend naar de Engelstalige wiki, omdat ik daar mijn weg kan in vinden, zeg maar. Bovendien kan het beide wiki's alleen maar ten goede komen. Trouwens, het idee van de jaartallen heb ik van Wikination; ik vond het zo jammer dat men 'r hier nog niet aan begonnen was. Echocho 3 jun 2009 07:30 (UTC) Welkom terug? Welkom terug? :P --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 13:24 (UTC) : Voor een paar uurtjes, dan is het weer tot volgende week, vrees ik. Toch bedankt, hehe. Echocho 11 jun 2009 13:26 (UTC) :Trouwens, wat heb ik zoal gemist de afgelopen week? :P Echocho 11 jun 2009 13:34 (UTC) ::Vernieuwing Defensie van Libertas, Libertas Praktisch, Staatshervorming van 2009, Nýttfrón Praktisch, CVP, VPG en verder... zie het laatste archief van F:S, Forum:Stemlokaal/Archief/6 volgens mij. --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 13:36 (UTC) :::Of zie gwn F:S zelf. Dus de Rode Lijst, Groen Libertas ook nog ;) --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 13:37 (UTC) ::::omg, zit m'n brievenbus plots nokvol politieke folders! :D Staatshervorming ziet er goed uit. :::::Tsja, het enige wat hier deze week gedaan werd op deze wiki. Politiek :P. Waar gaan we toch naartoe. --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 13:43 (UTC) ::::::Hey Echo! En ja, aangestoken door de Europese (en Vlaamse in BE) verkiezingen zeker? :D 11 jun 2009 14:41 (UTC) :::::::Wikistad als spiegel van de werkelijkheid? Echocho 11 jun 2009 14:51 (UTC) ::::::::Doet me denken aan de schrijver W.F. Hermans :p 11 jun 2009 15:00 (UTC) :::::::::Verklaar U nader. Echocho 11 jun 2009 15:07 (UTC) ::::::::::Hermans' schrijven (waaronder De Donkere Kamer van Damocles) linkt vaak met spiegels enzo :) 11 jun 2009 15:13 (UTC) :::::::::::Ow, er heeft er weer een voor Nederlands moeten studeren. :P Echocho 11 jun 2009 15:14 (UTC) ::::::::::::Klopt xD Grootste examen dit semester. Veel literatuur (njam!!) 11 jun 2009 15:26 (UTC) Stel je kandidaat! F:P --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 15:14 (UTC) : Nee, dank u. Echocho 12 jun 2009 15:20 (UTC) ::Echt niet? Je zou een goed parlementslid zijn ;) Greenday2 13 jun 2009 08:35 (UTC) :::Thanks but no thanks. :P Politiek en ik passen als een tang op een varken (overigens, in deze beeldspraak ben ik het varken). Echocho 13 jun 2009 08:42 (UTC) ::::Het is zo dat we ook mensen nodig hebben die zich buiten de politiek kunnen houden ^^ 13 jun 2009 08:46 (UTC) :::::Zolang ie maar stemt XD Greenday2 13 jun 2009 16:47 (UTC) ::::::Stemmen, waarop? Bedoel je die petitielijst of zo? Echocho 13 jun 2009 17:29 (UTC) :::::::Nee, F:P ;) --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 17:30 (UTC) ::::::::A. Wist niet dat dat mocht. Ik neem even een kijkje. Echocho 13 jun 2009 17:33 (UTC) ::::::::Er valt nog niks te stemmen, toch? Echocho 13 jun 2009 17:35 (UTC) :::::::::Neen, da's maar over een week ;) Greenday2 13 jun 2009 17:36 (UTC) Silenceikillyou Als je je verveelt: SIKY, vooral de vorige edities (zie archieven) zijn hilarisch :P Greenday2 14 jun 2009 17:52 (UTC) :Wees gerust, vervelen doe 'k me niet. Ben nu rustig aan de site van Goodwin Publishings aan 't werken. Echocho 14 jun 2009 17:59 (UTC) ::Nou, als je je niet verveelt: SIKY, vooral de vorige edities (zie archieven) zijn hilarisch :P Greenday2 14 jun 2009 18:00 (UTC) ::::D Oké. Misschien wel jammer dat er geen 'serieus' tijdschrift meer bestaat. Echocho 14 jun 2009 18:05 (UTC) ::::Kom nou, is het serieuste tijdschrift dat ik ken :o ;) Greenday2 14 jun 2009 18:15 (UTC) :::::Dat zegt meer over jou dan over het tijdschrift. :P Echocho 15 jun 2009 08:12 (UTC) ::::::Wss wel :P Greenday2 16 jun 2009 14:43 (UTC) Politie? Zin om tot het korps van de Libertaanse politie toe te treden? Greenday2 16 jun 2009 14:43 (UTC) :Mag ik nee zeggen? lol Echocho 16 jun 2009 14:47 (UTC) ::Neen, je mag geen neen zeggen :D Please? :P Greenday2 16 jun 2009 14:50 (UTC) :::Sorry, 'k heb geen zin om voor flik te moeten spelen. Echocho 17 jun 2009 13:34 (UTC) ::::Goedzo achtergelmelm. Praat altijd van je af als je met Greenday praat :P --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 18:13 (UTC) :::::Assertiviteit heeft er niks mee te maken, het is eerder uit passiviteit. :). Echocho 19 jun 2009 18:16 (UTC) ::::::Ja, ja. Dat zeggen ze allemaal :D --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 18:18 (UTC) ::::::: @ OWTB: XD Greenday2 19 jun 2009 18:49 (UTC) The Rivier van Oto Hartelijk dank voor de uitnodiging. Het was een zeer interessante avond. Van harte proficiat met het initiatief, enne... ik heb er werkelijk van genoten. Voordragen is niet aan iedereen gegeven en David Goodwin is wat ik zou noemen een natuurtalent :) Æsopos 20 jun 2009 08:15 (UTC) :Hehe, de avond moet nog komen, silly, (9 juli). Maar supertof dat je er wilt bijzijn! Echocho 20 jun 2009 08:19 (UTC) ::Oh, er komt dus méér dan alleen het boek dat ik doornam? leuk, ik hou van verrassingen! Æsopos 20 jun 2009 08:33 (UTC) Uitnodiging Welkom Welkom terug! :) --OuWTB sep 6, 2009 11:43 (UTC) :Bedankt! Toegegeven, ik heb het toch wel zo'n heel klein beetje gemist, zo. :P Echocho sep 6, 2009 11:45 (UTC) ::Je komt net in de goede periode, Burgeroorlog net voorbij :P Maar welkom terug idd! Zie uitnodiging boven, de reis doen we opnieuw door de burgeroorlog :P sep 6, 2009 11:50 (UTC) :::Nee, je doet de reis opnieuw omdat niemand mee wou :P --OuWTB sep 6, 2009 11:53 (UTC) ::::Door de burgeroorlog. Jouw slechte hamstercaviamix heeft alles verpest :( sep 6, 2009 11:58 (UTC) :::::En het is een zeikreis :P --OuWTB sep 6, 2009 12:01 (UTC) Btw, ken je een beetje Civitas Libertas/Victoria/Wikistad de stad goed? Heb een vraagje namelijk. sep 6, 2009 11:51 (UTC) :Burgeroorlog?!? Can't we all just get along? Shoot, zou ik zeggen met die vraag, maarre, weet dat de een of andere politieke functie bekleden mij niet interesseert. Ik hou me liever met minder belangrijke dingen bezig. Echocho sep 6, 2009 11:56 (UTC) ::Wil je meehelpen met de Wikistad Underground ofzo? :P sep 6, 2009 11:58 (UTC) :::Wat bedoel je, een stationnetje of lijnstop aanmaken? Dat zou ik (ooit) wel eens durven doen. :P Echocho sep 6, 2009 12:03 (UTC) ::::Nou, als je wil meedenken en helpen met sjablonen of artikelen over stations maken. We doen eerst de Civitaanse lijn, ik zal t zo wel voordoen. Wat vind je btw van Station Wikistad Oost :P sep 6, 2009 12:05 (UTC) :::::Zoals ik al zei, wil ik (ooit, sorry) wel eens doen, zo'n artikeltje aanmaken. Ziet er goed uit! Maar als ik zelf zo'n dienstregeling moet aanmaken, dan ga 'k duizelen, vrees ik :D. Echocho sep 6, 2009 12:09 (UTC) ::::::Nah, dienstregeling hoeft niet, daar heb ik zelf ook geen zin in :P sep 6, 2009 12:50 (UTC) Hallo WElkom terug ! Pierlot Adrianusz sep 6, 2009 12:51 (UTC) :Dankjewel. ;) Echocho sep 6, 2009 13:24 (UTC) Biografie Schrijf William Goodwin ook boeken op bestelling? Biografieen (mag erg kort zijn)? Dan zou ik wel willen dat je een biografie over Dr. Magnus of Mama Luigi schrijft, dat zijn wel interessante figuren (er is ook nog: Tony Macaroni & Alberto Magnus maar die zijn minder belangrijk). Zou je dat willen doen? :) Gewoon een pagina over een fictief boek wat 'ie over hun zou hebben geschreven! :) Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 19:26 (UTC) :Uhm.. William Goodwin is dood he.. :P sep 11, 2009 15:00 (UTC) ::Maar David Goodwin leeft! En zou best een biografie willen schrijven over Mama Luigi, z'n mafia-achtergrond kan interessant materiaal opleveren! Echocho sep 12, 2009 09:35 (UTC) RE: li.wikt Welk verhaal moet je hebben? --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 10:14 (UTC) :We zetten ze allemaal wel ff terug. --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:15 (UTC) ::Tof! Bedankt, jongens. Echocho sep 12, 2009 10:16 (UTC) Seth Cohen Ik heb zojuist een artikeltje geschreven over Seth Cohen. Ik weet verder natuurlijk niks van de man af maar je zei me dat hij de biografie over Mama Luigi zou gaan schrijven dus heb ik, op basis van zijn naam, het één en ander uit mijn duim gezogen! Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 11:45 (UTC) :Leuk gedaan! En hij is inderdaad Jood, goed gezien! 2 opmerkingen/suggesties: * Dat van die salsa-lessen zou ik willen verwijderen, ik weet wel dat je 't grappig bedoeld maar vind ik niet zo passend. * Zou hij niet een tien jaar ouder mogen zijn? Dan heeft hij al wat meer ervaring en past de foto ook beter, denk ik. Wie is dat trouwens in het echt, als ik vragen mag? Echocho sep 12, 2009 12:03 (UTC) :Dat van die salsa lessen mag best weg! En je kunt hem ook best 10 jaar ouder maken. Het leek me wel leuk er een man van te maken met een wijd scala aan talenten en bezigheden. De foto, btw, is van een voetballer, ik weet zo gauw niet zijn naam. En ja, ik dacht meteen dat het een Joodse man moest wezen aangezien hij "Cohen" heet. Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 12:11 (UTC) ::Cool. Ik voeg later wel zo'n infoxbox toe aan de pagina. En trouwens: : Voor moest je't nog niet gezien hebben op m'n gebruikerspagina. :P Echocho sep 12, 2009 12:14 (UTC) Nou, dan is er nu dus nog een Joodse schrijver bij. Het ligt er misschien duimendik bovenop, maar ben je zelf ook joods? :) Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 12:17 (UTC) :PS: Ik heb je commentaar in het Seth Cohen artikel verwerkt. Hoe vind je het nu? Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 12:17 (UTC) ::"De oudere schrijver had aankomend talent Cohen onder zijn hoede genomen en het schrijven geleerd." *snik* Zo zie ik het ook. Ik vind het super nu! Echocho sep 12, 2009 12:26 (UTC) Fijn dat je het kunt waarderen! Ik moet zeggen dat ik het een leuk figuur vind geworden. Niet zomaar een schrijver, maar een avonturier en een veelzijdige persoon. Dan kun je er alle kanten mee op. Ik denk ook dat het een groot talent zal worden! Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 12:29 (UTC) Beroemdheden Heb je misschien wat leuke beroemdheden uit Libertas son der artikel? Het liefst een beetje een excentriekeling dan kan ik daar wat av n schrijven! :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 12, 2009 16:16 (UTC) :Als je wil mag je altijd een artikel schrijven over Levin Areli (een joodse singer-songwriter), deze jonge muzikant schreef o.a. het liedje 'Vertel me een verhaal' voor Dragoş Sturdza. Er is ook Esther Damnes, de jonge kunstenares en vriendin van David Goodwin (op zijn pagina vind je een foto en werk van haar). Je had het vast al geraden, twee mensen waarvan ik lang het idee heb om een artikel over te schrijven, maar nog niet ben toegekomen. 't is maar een ideetje, niet dat ik mijn werk op jouw wil overschuiven. Echocho sep 12, 2009 16:22 (UTC) Ik zal wel eens iets schrijven over Levin Areli... Areli, Areli... mag ik zeggen dat 'ie "Iranees Joods" is? Ik bedoel, die heb je ook en ik ben zelf ook een Iranees en dan kan ik toch wat van mezelf in kwijt! :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 12, 2009 16:25 (UTC) :Areli, dat klinkt wel redelijk Iranees, in Iran komt de naam ook voor. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 12, 2009 16:26 (UTC) ::Tuurlijk! Veel plezier. Echocho sep 12, 2009 16:27 (UTC) Ik heb nu wat geschreven, je moet maar eens kijken wat je ervan vind: Levin Areli. Kun jij het verder uitbreiden en een plaatje bijzetten? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 12, 2009 16:42 (UTC) :::Knap, zeg! Zou ik zelf niet kunnen verzonnen hebben. Alleen dat van die "vette balkanbeat" vind ik een beetje botsen met de rest. Ik geloof dat ik Bucu om een prent zal moeten vragen, want ik heb geen idee hoe een geschikte zou moeten vinden. Echocho sep 12, 2009 17:13 (UTC) ::::O, o...tis goed :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 17:16 (UTC) :::::Dat hoef ik bij deze dus niet meer te vragen :D. Echocho sep 12, 2009 17:17 (UTC) Misschien kun je zo'n mooie infobox bij het artikel van Areli zetten als die bij die van Cohen staat? Moet niet zo moeilijk zijn nu het plaatje er al is! Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 18:53 (UTC) Levin Areli Jullie hebben er een mooi plaatje bij zeg! Kun je zijn kinderen nog even in de infobox zetten die ontbreken. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 13, 2009 11:47 (UTC) :Voor de foto moet je Bucu bedanken. De info over de kinderen heb ik eruit gelaten omdat het zoveel is en het toch al netjes er naast (in de tekst zelf) staat aangegeven, toch? Echocho sep 13, 2009 12:04 (UTC) Het ziet er mooi uit! Leuk ook met die handtekening. Dat deed jij bij Seth Cohen en David Goodwin enzo ook al! Erg leuk. Ben je tevreden met het artikel? Had je je Levin Areli ook zo ongeveer voorgesteld, of toch niet? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 13, 2009 12:05 (UTC) :PS: Hoe zou je Seth Cohen en Levin Areli plaatsen in de ranglijst: Lijst van vermogende Libertanen naar vermogen in Moneta? Ik geloof dat ze vrij vermogend zijn, in elk geval Cohen. Ik denk Areli minder. Dat lijkt me een vrolijke flierefluiter die weinig geld te besteden hoeft. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 13, 2009 12:34 (UTC) PPS: Wat is jouw visie: jij hebt ze per slot van rekening bedacht! Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 13, 2009 12:34 (UTC) :De handtekeningen vind ik zelf gewoon een leuk detail en vraagt niet veel werk dus... 't Artikel ziet er goed uit, nu is het al meer een mens van vlees en bloed i.p.v. enkel een naam. ;) Wat de vermogens betreft, ik en cijfers zijn geen goeie vrienden. Je hebt vast wel gelijk i.v.m. Cohen en Areli, al denk ik niet dat Cohen zelf ook hartstikke rijk is. Btw, William Goodwin is overleden, z'n zoon David Goodwin leidt de uitgeverij Goodwin Publishings nu. :) Je mag de vermogens ook gewoon open laten, iemand met meer verstand ervan zal het dan later mss wel eens aanvullen. Echocho sep 13, 2009 12:39 (UTC) Ik ga het artikel van Areli nog wat uitbreiden. Ik ga hem een bijzonder avontuurlijke en kunstzinnige levenswandel geven, als je het goed vind! Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 13, 2009 12:40 (UTC) :Tuurlijk. Zorg wel dat het niet teveel een kopie wordt van een Seth Cohen. Niet iedereen hoeft er zo'n bewogen leven op na te houden. ~;) Echocho sep 13, 2009 12:45 (UTC) Cover Zojuist is het boek M.E.B.: De Gulden Middenweg Bewandelen, uitgekomen, een autobiografisch boek over het leven van Muhammed Elzenbos-Boularusi. Zou jij misschien een cover voor me willen ontwerpen en erbij zetten? Ik weet niet of dat moeilijk is, zoja, laat dan maar, maar stel dat je het gemakkelijk kunt doen, zou je het dan willen maken? Bij voorbaat dank, Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 17, 2009 14:01 (UTC) :Graag! Heb je wensen/voorkeuren of krijg ik carte blanche? Trouwens, ben je nog op zoek naar een uitgever voor je boek? Ik ken een goeie, hehe :P ! Echocho sep 17, 2009 17:43 (UTC) Je had van mij volledig een "carte blanche" gekregen, maar ik zie dat je al een cover hebt ontworpen en ik ben er zeer content mee! Mooie cover, erg professioneel, en, inderdaad: ook erg literair om te zien! Betreft die uitgever: ik zoek inderdaad naar een goede uitgevereij. En ik denk dat die van Goodwin en Zonen een fantastische uitgeverij is (met het oog op de vele titels die er al zijn verschenen). Ik vind die website ook zo leuk gevonden, en ik vind de schrijvers zo leuk! Als je Elzenbos-Boularusi's boek voor me zou willen uitgeven, dan graag! Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 18, 2009 14:20 (UTC) ::Afgesproken! Goodwin Publishings is verheugd het boek te mogen uitgeven! En bedankt voor de vele complimentjes. ;) Echocho sep 19, 2009 14:08 (UTC) Mooi, mooi! En als één van je schrijvers nog eens een spannend, actueel onderwerp zoekt: er is een grote klopjacht op de mafia en de bende Nikolai begonnen, door Dr. Magnus (en de partij LCD) en zijn zoon Bernardino Magnus is vandaag vermoord. Spanning en sensatie te over! Misschien kun je dat in dat boek zetten dat je schrijft over Mama Luigi (ja, ik heb er de website van Goodwin Publishings maar 'ns op na gelezen!) :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 19, 2009 15:46 (UTC) :Dat van die moorden en zo lijkt me (voorlopig) meer iets voor het nieuws... :) Echocho sep 20, 2009 08:59 (UTC) Burgeroorlog Een onbekende IP riep gisteren de Tweede Burgeroorlog uit. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 09:03 (UTC) :Was er dan al een Eerste?!? Echocho sep 20, 2009 09:06 (UTC) Jep, de Burgeroorlog... maar toen was ik hier nog geen lid. Greenday2 wil Libertaans grondgebied gaan bombarderen (omdat rebel Bruno Banda er zich verschanst) maar loopt daarbij het risico burgerdoelen te raken. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 09:10 (UTC) ::En onbekende IP's roepen zoveel uit :D ... Echocho sep 20, 2009 09:11 (UTC) Ja. :P Lekker handig. ;) Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 09:13 (UTC) Smart league invite Stem Je stemt neutraal. Daaraan heb ik niet zoveel. Als je nu eens voor zou stemmen ipv neutraal zou ik vast en zeker aanblijven als moderator en bureaucraat. Ik weet dat het jouw niets kan schelen of je een moderator bent of niet, maar mij persoonlijk wel. Als je niet van plan bent je stem te wijzigen, kun je me dan in ieder geval wel vertellen wat ik verkeerd heb gedaan? 86.89.146.118 sep 29, 2009 17:33 (UTC) :Sorry dat ik ertussen kom, maarehm.. Als Echocho twijfelt, mag hij twijfelen. ;) sep 29, 2009 17:37 (UTC) Ik zeg ook niet dat hij niet mag twijfelen. Maar twijfelaars en nee-stemmers kosten me straks nog de kop! :) En ik vind het niet meer dan fatsoenlijk dat 'ie me verteld wat ik verkeerd heb gedaan dat hij twijfeld, en niet voorstemd zoals bij de anderen. Echocho, je bent een goeie kerel, ik mag je graag, dus leg eens uit waarom ik geen goeie moderator en bureaucraat zou zijn! :) 86.89.146.118 sep 29, 2009 17:39 (UTC) :Oké, :*Ik twijfel helemaal niet, m'n neutrale positie is even weloverwogen als een stem voor of tegen. :*Waarom stem ik neutraal? Omdat ik noch voor jouw benoeming ben tot moderator/bureaucraat of wat-is-het-allemaal noch tegen. Neutraal lijkt me dan een logische keuze, aangezien dat het midden houdt tussen de twee (spreekt voor zich, geloof ik :P) :*Waarom ben ik niet tegen? Omdat je mooie bijdragen levert aan de wiki op zich én aan de "gemeenschap" (wat een melig woord vind ik dat), in het algemeen leuk bent om mee samen te werken, maar dat hoef ik je duidelijk dus niet te vertellen. Wat niet wil zeggen dat ik denk dat je een slechte moderator/bureaucraat of wat-is-het-allemaal zou zijn. Ik heb vertrouwen in jou, maar ook (en misschien nog meer) in de tijd, om het wat poëtisch uit te drukken. :*Waarom ben ik niet voor? Eenvoudig, zoals ik zei: tijd. Niet dat je het niet verdient, je "verdient" (zo'n zwaar woord) het enkel voorlopig niet meer dan een ander, voorlopig is hier het sleutelwoord :D. Ik ben iemand die gelooft dat een beetje tijd nooit kwaad kan, je kunt er alleen maar nog méér ervaring door opdoen. Geduld is een mooie gave, en niet het minst ook belangrijk als je moderator/bureaucraat of wat-is-het-allemaal wilt worden! :*Lees aub in m'n stem (dat ook maar een stem is, relativeren is belangrijk, hier en in 't echte leven, volgens mij althans) niet wat er in m'n stem niet te lezen valt: ik wil je rechten niet "afpakken" (ik zit hier niet met een gemene grijns in m'n handen te wrijven achter m'n scherm, met rechts zo'n enge Perzische kat), ik wil je niet ongewaardeerd laten voelen, maar vind het daarom ook nog niet m'n belangrijkste taak om jou ten allen tijd gewaardeerd te laten voelen, dat verwacht ik zelf ook niet, dit is tenslotte geen hippiecommune of zoiets, lol, wat ben ik lekker cynisch... :*Dat m'n stem en die van anderen hard aankomt, kan ik zelf moeilijk begrijpen, ik ben daar eerlijk in. Waarom kan ik dat moeilijk begrijpen? :*Omdat Wikistad voor mij gewoon een leuk tijdverdrijf is (eentje waar ik de ene keer al meer moeite in steek dan de andere en, toegegeven, soms gewoonweg echt moet voor "werken", zoals de meeste onder ons, ongetwijfeld), ik hecht belang aan bepaalde dingen, maar wil nergens echt belang aan hechten (if that makes any sense), natuurlijk vind ik het leuk als mensen m'n werk appreciëren, maar daarom vind ik het nog niet vanzelfsprekend, zo gaat er nu soms eenmaal iets ongemerkt voorbij aan iedereen (zoals bv. Geimliður de Onkwetsbare), maar dat hoort er nu eenmaal bij, en mag je niet aan jouw laten raken, dat is mijn (bescheiden) mening althans. :*Mijn raad aan jou (en nee dat doe ik niet graag) is om iets meer afstand proberen te nemen van de wiki en alles wat daar bij komt kijken, "emotioneel" dan zou je kunnen zeggen, hoewel dat ook weer zo'n zwaar woord is. Het klinkt misschien egoïstisch, maar persoonlijk ben ik een medewerker (ik werk dus graag mee) hoofdzakelijk omdat ik dat zelf leuk vind, niet om anderen een plezier te doen of juist tegen te werken. Eenvoudig gesteld: ik doe dit alles in de eerste plaats voor mezelf. Let wel, zo ben ik gewoon, en ik kan best geloven dat sommigen (die meer betrokken zijn bij het project, want dat is het ook in zekere zin) daar aanstoot zullen aannemen en mij er minder zullen om mogen. Sowieso dacht ik dat de meeste dat wel al van me wisten. In de veronderstelling dat jij dat (nu) ook weet, begrijp je dat ik dit soort preken/motivaties/verantwoordingen ten alle koste probeer te vermijden, altijd al gedaan en dat altijd zal doen. Je kunt stellen dat ik het haat om dit soort dingen te (moeten) schrijven. Echocho sep 29, 2009 18:13 (UTC) :Deze wiki zal noooit veranderen :)) --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 18:20 (UTC) ::Nee, nooit. Of alle gebruikers worden ontvoerd. sep 29, 2009 18:42 (UTC) Echocho, ik en Tahr hebben een hoop heisa geschopt om niets omdat bureaucraten hun rechten toch niet kunnen verliezen. Ik voel me, moet ik eerlijk bekennen, nu wel behoorlijk schuldig dat ik je zo'n ontzettend lang antwoordt heb laten schrijven. Je zult nu wel lamme handen hebben! ;) Ik snap wat je probeert te zeggen. Wikistad is inderdaad een tijdverdrijf. Een verdraaid leuk tijdverdrijf, voor tenminste dertig mensen die iedere maand hun fantasie de vrije loop laten en de mooiste dingen scheppen. De mooiste (fictieve) personages bewandelen de wondere wereld van Libertas en ik vind het geweldig leuk en interessant om te zien hoe alles loopt en hoe zelfs de kleinste zaken de grootste invloed kunnen hebben. Ik vind al dit gekibbel persoonlijk strontvervelend, vooral waarneer ik steeds "errors" krijg omdat iedereen tegelijk een bericht wil plaatsen en dan steeds opnieuw moet beginnen... Ik geloof dat we de boel inderdaad een beetje overtrekken hier. Wikistad is een leuk tijdverdrijf, meer moeten we er niet van willen maken. En hoe meer zielen hoe meer vreugde, dus iedereen die weggaat vind ik persoonlijk droevig. Kun je nagaan: ik heb ellenlange discussies met Pierlot gehouden op de "Fictieve Landen Wikia" om hem zijn leven te laten beteren en te "rehabiliteren"... man, wat had ik daar ook een tijd en moeite ingestoken. Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 19:47 (UTC) :Ja, ik ben het met Pierius eens. Sosm verdiep je je zo erg in dingen doordat je er zo enthousiast over bent, maar je ziet dan niet dat het simpelweg niet kan, niet past, of dat het ruzie veroorzaakt ofzo. Is net als liefde xP sep 29, 2009 21:38 (UTC) ::Ik ben al blij als je m'n raad een beetje in gedachten houdt, Pierius. Ga ik zelf ook wat meer moeten doen :P, heb m'n lesje wel geleerd om me opnieuw meer uit de discussies en stemmingen te houden. Zoals inspringen in de wedstrijd Jillids vs. Bucu, zou ik een maand geleden nooit gedaan hebben, deed ik dan wel om te helpen, wordt ik als "irritant" bestempeld, ben ik ook wel wat lol (zelfkennis is...) maar daarom hoef ik het nog verteld te worden haha. En ja, mensen Aesopos zullen het me niet graag horen vertellen, maar Pierlot vind ik zo'n beetje een verloren geval (mensen zoals Aesopos zijn gewoon veel te goed, maar die moeten er ook zijn ;), geen kwaad woord dus over hen). Oh, en een tip bij bewerkingsconflicten: gewoon je getypte tekst eerst kopiëren voor je opslaat, dan hoef je die niet steeds opnieuw te schrijven, gewoon plakken, doe ik ook in zo'n gevallen. Echocho sep 30, 2009 09:02 (UTC) FC Skeend Mag je gratis hebben als je wil :)) --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 30, 2009 17:18 (UTC) :Hm, zijn er al niet te veel ploegen? Ik ben misschien wel geïnteresseerd, als er maar niet te veel van me verwacht wordt en ik enige vrijheid krijg. :p ... Echocho sep 30, 2009 17:31 (UTC) ::Het punt is: deze ploegen bestonden allemaal al en hebben een geschiedenis. Er wordt niet heel veel van je verwacht... gewoon het artikel een beetje opknappen, nieuw logo (nieuwe naam, nieuw thuisstadion?) - allemaal suggesties :p. Gewoon ervoor zorgen dat het mee kan doen aan de Beker van Libertas 2009. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 30, 2009 17:34 (UTC) :::Btw krijg je alle vrijheid die je maar wenst. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 30, 2009 17:34 (UTC) ::::Hmmm... aanlokkelijk *denkt er nog even over na* Is er haast bij? Echocho sep 30, 2009 17:36 (UTC) ::::Nog een vraagje: mag ik Goodwin Publishings dan de officiële sponsor van Skeend maken? Echocho sep 30, 2009 17:51 (UTC) :::::1) Haast? Ligt eraan hoe je het bekijkt :P 2) JA, je mag doen wat je wil!! Aub, vraag geen toestemming meer als het gaat om JOUW club! :P A propos, wat ik wou zeggen is dat ik geen woorden kan vinden om je nieuwe logo te beschrijven: kortom het mooiste logo van heel Wikistad. Ga zo door! --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 30, 2009 20:45 (UTC) :::::: "Haast? Ligt eraan hoe je het bekijkt" Schitterend, pseudo-filosofisch antwoord (het type dat nergens op slaat eigenlijk maar o zo diepzinnig klinkt) :P haha. En ik heb het begrepen, FC Skeend is van MIJ, van MIIIIIJJJJ, niet van JOUW, van HEM of van HAAR maar van MIJ! MIJ!! MIJ!!! Muhahahahaha *loopt krankzinnig weg* Echocho okt 1, 2009 18:55 (UTC) :::::::Wow. :p --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 1, 2009 19:12 (UTC)